1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an optic connector cleaning apparatus; in particular, to a cleaning apparatus which uses a double-sided cleaning tape structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to prevent dust from affecting the quality of signal transmission between an optic connector and another optic connector in connection, a cleaning apparatus especially used for cleaning optic connectors is first applied before wiring is laid out. Specifically, the outer surface of the connector is cleaned to minimize the possibility of dust contamination.
A rotational cleaning apparatus for optic connector has a rotational mechanism, a cleaning tape, and a casing which encloses the rotational mechanism and the cleaning tape. The cleaning tape partially exposed from the casing such that the connector can be cleaned by frictional contact with the cleaning tape. The cleaning tape is rotably delivered by the rotational mechanism such that the portions of the cleaning tape which is exposed are constantly replaced. However, the conventional connector cleaners only expose one side of the cleaning tape from the casing, which is quite wasteful when two sides of the cleaning tape could be used for cleaning.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.